Soul Eater: Madness
by Shjo o ushinatta
Summary: What would happen if all the (soul eater) Death Scythe's went to Hogwarts? Lets see. marrie x stein
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Harry Potter or Soul Eater_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Stein**

Stein, Franken Stein, was 11 and had just woken from his rest by his cat, Uteh. He opened his eyes to see a tan ceiling that had a texture like frosting. He stared at the vile creature which sat on the foot of his bed. The cat had brown, muddy, fur and an ear that was missing. Technically it wasn't his cat. The horrendous creature was his mothers.

He sat up and ran his small pale hand through his gray hair. His green eyes darted across the room. Something was off. His eyes rested to the unfamiliar letter on his dresser. Then to the clock. It read 7:00. He was late. Well, it was late to him. He usually woke at 5:00. He got out of bed and got dressed in a pair of white shorts and a white dress shirt before he came back to the letter.

It had the Hogwarts seal on it. Hogwarts was a school in Britain that was, to him, full of arrogant people. Stein sighed and pushed the letter to the back of the dresser surface. He suspected his mother had put it there during his extended rest. He reached for his book which he had placed on a high shelf, but, instead, his hand came in contact with ANOTHER letter. He pulled it down from the shelf and stared at it in annoyance. This time he threw it away. He didn't have time for this. He found his book, Wands & Wandlore, and made his way out of his gray room.

On his way down the tan floral stair case he passed by his father. Stein, being very short, was up to his fathers rib cage. His father wasn't even that tall. A normal kid his age would have been up to his father's shoulder. After making his way down the stair case, Stein proceed to the living room. The living room wasn't that large and only had two windows on ether side of the fire-place. The walls were green and there were 3 book shelves on the edges. In the center there were 2 emerald arm chairs and 1 light green large couch. He sat in the emerald arm-chair closest to the bookshelf and started to read his book.

"Did you see the letter?" His mother asked popping her head into the living room. She was wearing a yellow dress and a pair of brown slippers. Her brown hair was pulled back in to a loose bun with a clear clip.

"Yes." Stein stated with no emotion.

About a second after his comment, his father came down from upstairs. His father was in a brown suit and a red tie. His black hair was messy and cut to 3 inches. He checked last night. His father went to check the mail, but, his wife had gotten there first.

"We-" His mother started and got stopped by Stein.

"I." He stated to correct her. He didn't even look up from his book although.

"You," She corrected herself, a little disappointed. "Are going to have to go shopping." His mother finished. Stein didn't go out much so when he did he would try to declare independence. Staying inside also caused him to have very pale skin.

His father took a seat across from him in the other emerald arm-chair. Soon he seemed to be mumbling about the newspaper he was reading. "The Ministry of Magic seems to be messing things up as usual." His father said.

"How so?" His mother said, trying to start, what Stein considered, a noisy conversation that soon be distracting him from reading. He stood up, with no emotion on his face, and walked out of the room.

Walking through the brightly lit blue hallway, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It didn't look right. He stayed in place not moving to look at the creature, but on his face fear showed. He saw it coming towards him. It was fast. One second and it was behind him towering over the small boy who was Stein. Stein swung his arm out at it. His hand hit the lamp that was beside him with a crash. There was nothing there. He was the only one in the hallway. Stein felt something on his cheek. "What is this." He thought to himself. He whipped his cheek. He was crying. "Why am I crying? Was I that scared?" He inquired to himself. He tried to get it out of his mind and continued walking. Besides. It was nothing. "_Was it?"_ A voice rang stopped in his tracks.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Soul Eater or Harry Potter._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Stein**

Stein sat on his bed with the letter in his hand. It was a yellowish envelope with a red Hogwarts seal. He gently opened the letter and started to read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black)

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Draughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Stein stood up picked up a key and went to leave his house with out a word to his parents. He stood at the door for a moment and looked down at his white shoes. After a minute of thought he decided to tell his parents he was leaving. He removed his hand from the door and turned around. "I am leaving!" He called into the seemingly dim hallway. His mother made a mad dash over to him.

"I have directions." She said with a hoarse breath and handed him a folded up paper and a large bag.

"Okay." He said plainly and took the paper. His mother walked off. At that he turned to exit. He was blinded by the bright light. Would he ever get used to this light? It was so bright. He held a hand to his face shielding his eyes as he started to walk.

Stein was at a underground train station. He lived in a muggle neighbor hood and had never been out of the house. Except that one time...but no one would let him go out after that...he didn't blame them... He thought with a sigh.

Soon upon walking about a minute or two past book shops and restaurants he came across a shaggy pub that nested between a book shop and a record shop. The pub was called_ The __Leaky Cauldron_. This was the first place on the list his mother had given him. He heard this place was famous but he didn't see it. It was hardly noticeable. At that thought he walked up to it. He was gaining a head ache. He tried to not think about it though. He opened the door.

Inside the pub, it was dark and shabby, with a bar and a number of tables in the shadows of the corners. There were moving photos and dark wooden tables. Other that the bartender, there was about 5 other wizards and witches. They didn't seem to notice him and continued to sip there drinks. Good. He wasn't intending to be noticed ether way.

He looked to the paper and read the next thing on the list. He was suppose to go to a courtyard in the back. He was hoping to not talk to anyone, he didn't have really...a good relationship with other people, but how was he suppose to find the way to this court-. He stopped in mid thought. This must have been his mothers doing. When ever he went out she was always trying to get him to talk to people. Was this how other parents treated their children?

A boy with red shoulder length hair was looking at him. He looked to be Stein's age. Stein tried to think of why he'd be staring at him. Stein looked at his clothes. _No._ He thought. _It's not my clothes._ He looked at where he was. _Are you staring at me because I've been standing here for...how long? I must have been a few minutes now._ He thought. The boy is standing up. He stopped thinking. The boy walked up to him. Stein felt his palms get sweaty. _What if I dissect him? I would surely get killed, if not by him, but by the other wizards._

"Hey, kid are you lost?" The red-head asked. Kid. He felt a tinge of anger at this boy. Stein looked him up and down without moving his head. The boy had shoulder length red hair, blue eyes, a black shirt that had a cartoon like skull on it, and a pair of black pants.

"No-" He stopped. "Yes. I need to get to the courtyard out back. Would you mind pointing me in the direction?" Stein asked giving in. Great. Now he had this to deal with.

"Are your parents there?" The boy said looking around.

Okay. That was it. He was going to tear him open. He was going to open him up and see what his or-. He stopped and sighed. "No. I need to get my supply's for Hogwarts." The red head seemed to be surprised by this and was taken aghast.

"Your 11?" He said his voice filling with amazement. "But your so small." He exclaimed now on his heels. Stein had closed his eyes which confused the red head. "What are you doing?"

Stein opened his green eyes. "Could you take me to the courtyard?" He asked with no hint of emotion in his voice.

The red head shrugged and started to walk away from Stein. Stein followed. "I'm Spirit Albarn. I'm going to Hogwarts too." He said proudly. Stein looked ahead while Spirit looked at him waiting for his name. "Whats your name?" He inquired, stopping in the courtyard.

The court yard had four brick walls, grass, a garbage can, and a pile of dead leaves some one had raked.

"I am Franken."

"That's an odd name."

"Stein." He finished.

"Frankenstein?"

"No, its Franken, then Stein."

Spirit started to count the bricks above the garbage can. Stein watched his finger it went, three up, two across,and tapped that brick three times. Spirit stepped back. The brick started to wobble. In the middle a small hole appeared. It started to grow wider and wider. It stopped once it was a large archway. It lead to a cobbled street that twisted and turned. "Hey, welcome to Diagon Alley Stein." Spirit smiled. Spirit looked to Stein. There was no emotion on his face. "Well you're no fun." He said and sighed.

They walked through the archway and in to the busy streets. Stein felt like he'd walked into another world. The scientist within him jumped for joy at the strange sights and sounds and smells. _All the things he could investigate. All the things he could discover! All the things he could tear apart and study! The people he could dissect! _

Stein's grip tightened on his bag. "Just breath." He though closing his eyes. His head was pounding.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own SE or HP._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Spirit Albarn  
**

Spirit looked at the gray haired boy. "What is he doing?" He thought. The boy, Franken, was gripping his bag with his eyes closed. He seemed pale. "Maybe he is sick?" Spirit thought.

"Are you alright kid?" Spirit asked him. If he was sick he should probably look after the boy.

"I'm fine." Franken replied opening his eyes. "Do you know where Gringotts is?" He said his voice empty but his hand tight on his bag.

"Yes." Spirit said trying to remove all worry from his voice. He quickly put a grin on his face to try and mask his worry. "This way."

He guided Franken past the people and buildings by holding his wrist so that it seemed Franken was dragging behind him. There were soft sounds of owls and different creatures. There were wizards and witches talking about prices or the younger ones talking about the new broomstick and there tricks they were planing for the new year.

Spirit looked to Franken. He looked to be in pain. Spirit stopped walking. "Why did you stop.?" Franken said. Spirit didn't reply because he didn't know how to respond. So instead he just continued on his way to Gringotts.

They passed by shops that were selling robes, telescopes and strange silver instruments. Windows were stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eel's eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, and globes of the moon.

Spirit stopped. "Gringotts." He said looking up at the snowy white building that towered over the little shops. Standing besides its burnished bronze doors stood a goblin.

The goblin was a few inches smaller than Franken and a head and a half shorter than Franken. Spirit always felt a little off ease with the goblins and their very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked past him and inside.

Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time,with words written on them. Spirit pushed past the doors before he or Franken could read them. A pair of goblins bowed them past the silver doors.

They had entered a vast marble hall with about a hundred more goblins sitting on high stools behind long counters. They were writing in there large books or examining coins and stones. There were many doors that goblins were showing people in and out of.

Spirit and Franken walked up to the counter. "Hello." Spirit said to a free goblin to get his attention. "We've come to take money from our safes." He finished.

"Do you have your key's?" The goblin asked in a seemingly rough voice. Franken held up his. Because of his short stature he had to stand on his tip-toes

"It seems to be in order." The goblin said at examination of the key. Spirit looked over to Franken who had his head down. Spirit cocked his head at him and took his key. Franken didn't seem to care. "I will have someone take you both down to the vaults. Nagnok!" The goblin called.

Nagnok was yet another goblin. They followed Nagnok to one of the pairs of doors leading off the hall. He opened the door for them. They were in a narrow stone passage lit with flaming torches. It slopped downward steeply and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Nagnok whistled and small cart came hurdling towards them. They climbed in and were off.

They hurled through a maze of twist and turns at a high speed. Freezing cold air stung spirit's eyes and he felt a tad nauseous.

He looked to Franken who was wide eye, slightly sweating, had his hand over his mouth, and staring at Nagnok. Spirit would of thought that he was about to be sick, but his face wasn't green. Spirit would of thought that Franken was scared of the goblin if he didn't catch a glimpse of him smiling. Spirit got side tracked as they plunged even deeper. They pasted by a lake and what Spirit thought was a dragon.

The cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Franken got out after the goblin. His hands were shaking and he had to lean against the passage wall to stop his hole body from shaking.

"Key." Nagnok stated.

"Here." Spirit handed over the key he had confiscated from Franken earlier. Spirit looked over to Franken who had straightened up. Nagnok opened the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Spirit's mouth dropped. "Franken, are you rich?" He bellowed, turning to face him

"I don't know. I would assume not or my family just doesn't care about money." He sighed.

"How do you not know if your family is rich?" Spirit said.

Franken walked into the vault and poured money into the bag. A whole lot of galleons, sickles, and knuts. Spirit was actually surprised at how at ease he was carrying it considering the weight of the bag and how Franken looked like he would struggle to carry a kitten. Franken was still wobbly from what ever have effected him on the way down there witch, still, concerned Spirit.

They climbed back into the cart and were off. Spirit turned a little green and Franken had and emotionless look on his face. Spirit was still trying to figure this kid out.

* * *

_I'm sorry if I portray the characters incorrectly. This is just how I think they would act in the wizarding world. Also thanks for reading, please comment_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own SE or HP

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Spirit**

"Why don't we get your robes?" Spirit suggested with a slight smile. They had just left Gringotts and were now out in front of the shops again. Franken was steady now and looked emotionless.

"Why are you following me?" Franken said coldly.

Spirit was taken aback and had trouble answering. "Um...Well do you know your way?" He said unsteadily. He mainly wanted to supervise the boy now due to his behavior at Gringotts.

"No, but I guess that's a reasonable answer." Franken started to look around. "So where would I go to robes?" He said wondering aloud.

"Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." He said very formally and gestured to a quaint shop near by. He led Franken inside the shop to get his measurements.

Inside the shop was a squat, smiling witch dressed in red.

"Hogwarts, dear?" She spoke. "Got the lot here, another pair getting fitted up just now, in fact." She looked up. "Spirit, your back, who's your friend?" She asked kindly.

"This is Franken Stein." He said gesturing to his pale, gray-haired, wimpy looking boy.

"Frankenstein?" She said confused.

"No, Franken is his first name and Stein is his last." Spirit said.

"Huh." She said with a smile and nod.

Spirit looked to the back to see a two girls. A blonde long-haired girl with an eye patch, and a black short-haired girl who wore glasses.

Spirit made his way back to them. "Hello." He said trying to sound seductive. Franken followed with an emotionless expression.

The blonde, who was on a foot stool, was getting pinned up her long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Franken on a stool next to her. She slipped a long robe over Franken that looked extra-large on him and started to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," The long blonde haired girl said to them. "Are you Hogwarts too?"

"Yes." Spirit said to her.

"Well, tell us your name if you're going to hit on us." The black shoulder length hair girl said. "I'm Azusa Yumi and this is my friend Marie Mjölnir." The black-haired girl now identified as Azusa said in the most high stuck way as possible. She had glasses that, due to the lighting, had a menacing look to them.

Spirit glared at Azusa and smiled to Marie. "I'm Spirit Albarn and this is my friend Franken Stein. Also, it's not Frankenstein its Franken." He paused. "Stein."

Azusa glared at the comment. "Ftt. Frankenstein." She mumbled.

"It was nice to meet you." Marie smiled.

Franken looked to her and nodded his head. After a while Spirit and Franken departed and left to get Franken's wand at Ollivanders Wand Shop. Spirit decided to go get a snack while Franken got his wand...Maybe get his books...Also make a friend...or two.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Also thank you for commenting


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own SE or HP_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Franken Stein**

Franken looked at the shop. The shop was narrow and shabby with peeling gold letters over the door of the shop read:

_Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

In the display consisted of a solitary wand lying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

Franken opened the wooden door to enter the shop which made a bell ring in the depths of the shop. Franken studied his surroundings. The shop was tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it. The dust and silence had a strange feel to it.

A noise came from the back and a man walked into view. He had wide, pale eyes that had a sorta shine to them. "Good afternoon." He said in a soft voice.

"Good afternoon." Franken said studying the man as he did the same.

"This must be Olivander." Franken thought.

"What is your name, I'm Garrick Olivander." He said holding out a pale hand that matched Franken's except for the age on the hands.

Stein shook it. "I'm Franken."

"What is your last name?" Garrick Olivander said with another studying look.

"Stein." He replied.

"Frankenstein." He said with a muffled laugh. "Which is your wand arm?" He said pulling out a long tape measure. Franken held out his right arm and Olivander measured from his shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around his head. "Every Olivander wand has a core of magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Olivander wands are the same, but you already know that, don't you ." He said with an odd look.

Franken looked to the tape measure that was measuring him while Olivander looked through boxes on the shelf. It was measuring the distance between his eyes.

"That will do," He said and the tape measure crumpled to the ground. "Right then, Mr. Stein, try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Ten½ inches. Nice and flexible. Give it a wave."

Franken took the wand and waved it once. Olivander snatched it out of his hand.

"Maple and phoenix heartstring. 12 inches. Stiff." Franken raised it and Olivander took it. "No, no."

Franken watched as the pile of wands piled up. Wand after wand Olivander snatched back.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere." He said and pulled out a box and held it in front of himself for a moment before handing it to Franken. "Elder and phoenix feather. 13 inches."

A large gust of warm wind swirled a bit around Franken. There was a clapping from out side and Franken turned to see what it was. He saw Spirit looking like an idiot and clapping like a seal. Franken rolled his eyes and Olivander wrapped up Franken's wand. Franken payed7 gold Galleons for the wand and Olivander bowed him out of the shop.

Spirit looked at him with an excited laugh. "Your growing up so fast." He said like a mother would say to her child on the child's first day of school.

Franken stared at him. After getting his wand Franken bought his books in addition he bought 20 other books. He would have bought more but Spirit dragged him out.

After that Franken bought a frog, a cat, and two owls and then proceeded to buy the rest of his supplies. Spirit said he would meet him at the train station, but Franken told him not to count on it.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and please comment! :D Also thank you to those of you who have commented_


End file.
